


Alone Together

by gohansglasses



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gohansglasses/pseuds/gohansglasses
Summary: Goten and trunks just moved in together. Bulma decideds to pay them a visit, but goten is in the mood to squeeze in a quickie before she arrives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: this is my first fanfic so sorry if it’s bad! I randomly felt like writing something at like 2am I hope you like it! 

Trunks had been cleaning all morning ever since his mother agreed to pay them a vist. As soon as he was done cleaning the living room he picked up a mountain of dirty dishes left from Goten. “I swear his stomach is like a bottomless pit.” Trunks muttered to himself.

xx

After what felt like hours of work the front of the house was finally cleaned. Trunks walked into their bedroom and saw Goten sitting in bed watching tv.

“Oh, look who’s finally awake. You could have atleast help me pick up around the house.” He hissed picking up Goten’s dirty clothes. “By the way my mom will be over in an hour to visit and I need you to get food.”

Goten groaned he and Trunks just moved in a few days ago. He just wanted some alone time with him. “I hate grocery shopping plus I thought you already went out to get groceries last week.”

“I did! You ate everything in less than three days.” He frowned.

Gothen chuckled, rubbing he back of his neck. “I guess you’re right.”he said giving Trunks a kiss before flying to the grocery store across town. He brought a ton of fish, steak, pasta and soda, then flew back home with two bags and a giant fish in hand. “Trunks I’m home!”  
The lavender haired boy rolled his eyes at the sound of yelling and stormed out of the bed room.

“Alright, alright! Stop yelling. I’ll go make dinner now.” Trunks rubbed his eyes walking to the kitchen.

Once the fish was finished baking, Trunks sat in the living room next to his boyfriend, It was really quiet until Goten decided to change that.

“Babe,” goten placed his head on his boyfriends shoulders and rubbed his thigh slowly. “Let’s do something.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has Trunks x Goten lemon/smut/yaoi

((Trunks pov))

“Not now My mom will be over soon.” 

“Come on Trunks, we haven’t done it in a while. I’ll be quick. Goten moved his hand closer to his crotch and continued to rub. 

 

“Cut it out,” I narrowed my eyes smacking Goten’s hand away. “You and I both know that we won’t finish in less than fifteen minutes! I refuse to get caught my mom will hear us!” Goten just smirked placing his body between my legs and took off his shirt. “We’ll be fine, besides Isn’t getting caught one of the teenage thrills?” He whispered biting the sweet spot on my neck.

“Fine.” I let out out a soft moan Goten always knew how to reel me in. No matter what he did he’d always get me moaning like crazy and I fucking love it.

Without hesitation I quickly undressed, throwing my clothes to the side and tugging on Goten’s pants as I thought about my mom hearing us. “Hurry!”

“Someone’s eager.” He chuckled pulling off his pants, positioning himself at my entrance once his pants were off. 

My eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of his raw member inside of me without lube, he hovered over me and started thrusting. I moaned loudly It hurt like hell but it felt so good. 

“F-fuck Goten!” I moaned his name louder as he pounded into me, pumping my erect member. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax. I really wish we could savor this moment.

Goten started to moan loudly and his thrust were getting sloppy, he went harder for a while then buried his face in my neck groaning in my ear as he released his load into me. 

He looked up at me,breathing heavily and gave me a deep passionate kiss. 

“I love you Trunks.”

“I love you too.” I said falling asleep.

 

10 minuets later 

 

Knock!  
Knock!

I shot up at the sound of knocking and hit goten so he could wake up. I quickly ran to the door and opened it smiling widely greeting the blue haired women at the door.

“Hey mom!” I said happily giving her a hug she hugged me back then turned to greet Goten.

Bulma walked in and looked around. “Wow! This is a nice place you guys. I wasn’t expecting it to be this clean.” She teased as I set the table for the three of us to eat .


End file.
